


I Never Thought I'd See an Angel

by LoveYaBoo



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Artistic Jeon Jungkook, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Beta Park Jimin (BTS), Bullied Jeon Jungkook, Bullying, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Cat Hybrid Kim Yugyeom, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Jeon Jungkook, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dog Hybrid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Everyone Loves Jeon Jungkook, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Human Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Human Kim Seokjin | Jin, Human Park Jimin (BTS), Human Park Jinyoung (GOT7), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeon Jungkook is a Dork, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Leopard Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Multi, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Yugyeom, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Past Child Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Protective Hyungs, Protective Kim Yugyeom, References to Depression, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Social Anxiety, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tiger Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Wolf Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, this is cringy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYaBoo/pseuds/LoveYaBoo
Summary: Namjoon wasn't exactly pleased with the fact that they were getting a new member, but standing in front of the so called "member". He couldn't help but reach out to touch the halo that seemed to be implanted on the boys head.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have more notes down below, but I hope you like it!

_“The_ _six of you will debut in exactly two years. It may seem incredibly far, but we're closer then ever!" The boys cheered at the news their manager gave them, it seemed as if nothing could ruin their mood. But as the saying goes, don't speak too soon._

_"On one condition." Sejin added quickly as to not get the boys hopes too high._

_"What condition Manager-nim" Namjoon had asked after calming everyone down. The wolf hybrid couldn't help but wonder what kind of condition it was that could possibly delay their debut even more then it already was._

_"Well, in order for you to debut you need a seventh member. I understand if you don't want that, and the choice is all up to the six of you, but it could delay your debut by a couple more years." Sejin answered grimacing._

_"What?" Taehyung asked dumb founded._

_A new member? The six of them we're fine just as six. It would throw the pack bond they were creating off bounds. How we're they supposed to let a new person enter their home? Their territory? Well technically it wasn't their territory yet- but it didn't matter! _

_An intruder is still an intruder._

_But they we're so close to debuting, they could practically taste it. Well, not really- but that's beside the point!_

_Namjoon was the one to speak up first. _

_"Can we meet the person first, and then decide?" Namjoon asked seeing if the compromise was good enough._

_"That was actually the plan in the first place, so yes. In a week we will be bringing him to see Hitman Bang, would that be okay with you all?" Sejin had responded to Namjoon's compromise. _

_Namjoon looked around to all his mates and no one made an obvious face of discomfort so he nodded at their manager._

_The car trip home would definitely be a long one._

_\-----------------_

_"Do you think this is a good idea?" Jimin had asked as soon as everyone was in the van on their way back to the dorms._

_"Not a chance." Yoongi had answered immediately._

_It was true, it wouldn't end well. They're were only two ways this could end._

_One, the seventh member would turn out to be an alpha that would threaten Yoongi's, Namjoon's, and Taehyung's dominance. (Which would end up with no seventh member)_

_Or two, they'd have some stuck up beta who'd think he knew best among the three other beta's which included, Seokjin, Hoseok, and Jimin. (Which would also end up with no seventh member)_

_The boys should know, their's a reason why their's not a seventh member._

_\-----------------_

_As the oldest, Seokjin had a lot of responsibility._

_He took care of everyone and made sure everything stayed together and out of havoc and chaos. He was like a support pillar to the group of young boys. So he usually carried the burden of being affected by their emotions. He believed that the 'condition' Sejin was proposing wasn't that bad if he were being honest. _

_Having a new member wouldn't end the world so he didn't think much of it._

_He did however know how another beta or alpha would impact the group, and it definitely wouldn't positively. So he didn't like the idea due to the sake of the other members. _

_He however couldn't shake off the idea (That his members bickered about) that the person coming to mean them in the following week would not be an alpha or a beta._

_But it was nearly impossible, omegas were rarely accepted into the idol career. Which had yet to try diversity._

_\------------------_

_Yoongi didn't exactly care for the thought of a new member, but he didn't like the fact that things had to change._

_The pack was doing just fine without seven people. _

_Six was fine. _

_There's a reason why six is afraid of seven. (Seven ate nine, I'm sorry that i'm not sorry. Please don't kill me.)_

_Even though he tended to avoid showing kindness and appreciation, he truly wouldn't change the way anything was. He didn't need some random person to come in and screw up what the six had created in the past months they had spent knowing and learning about each other._

_\-------------------_

_Hoseok could care less if they had a new member, as long as they treated the others with respect and kindness. In fact he couldn't help, but be exited. _

_New people, new allies, new friends, more family, call it what you want to call it._

_\-------------------_

_Namjoon wasn't exactly pleased with the news of the possible seventh member._

_He didn't need an alpha testing his patience or his dominance over the pack._

_And he didn't need a beta testing the trust or the balance in the pack that was just recently starting to form._

_He just found the idea unnecessary and idiotic so he wasn't too pleased with the idea._

_\-------------------_

_The idea didn't bother Jimin at all._

_He was worried about the outcome sure, but it didn't worry him._

_It just caught him off guard after so many months with only six members and not knowing they needed a seventh._

_\--------------------_

_Taehyung was not mad, he was shocked, but not mad. In fact he was really excited._

_He was excited that there might be a new person that he gets to hang around, he just hopes that they'll be as cool as his hyungs._

_Or even better, what if they were actually younger then him?_

_\--------------------_

_Jungkook was nervous, meeting new people was scary._

_Not to mention the fact that the people he was supposed to meet in the upcoming week practically defined his idol life._

_Bighit was the only place that actually accepted omegas, so if he screwed up there he had no choice but to go back to his abusive home and sad life._

_Not to mention being an idol was his dream, so it would be dreadful if he didn't make it._

_\---------------------_

Jin, Jimin, and Tae had been walking to the studio where the others were when Sejin had come up to them smiling.

"Hello Manager-nim" The boys had chorused respectfully, bowing their heads slightly.

"Hello, are you boys headed to see the others?" Sejin asked smiling brightly which confused the younger three.

It's not that their manager was mean or sad, he just didn't smile that much.

"Yep! We were on our way to see them!" Taehyung had replied, his tail swishing excitedly behind him. He knew exactly why their manager was acting strange, the new guy was here!

"Well their speaking with Hitman Bang right now. I was sent to go collect you so you could meet our newest addition." Sejin replied.

Addition?

"Addition? As in he's in the band for sure now?" Jin asked with wide eyes. If that was the case he didn't exactly know how the others would take it.

" Well, no, that's still up to the six of you, but he is an official trainee in bighit as of today." Sejin said as he led the boys to the elevator. 

"Oh" 

"Yes, but i'm sure you'll love him either way."

\---------------------

Namjoon was definitely not prepared to meet the person that Sejin kept gushing about as adorable and sweet. Their manager talked about the boy as if he were a saint sent from heaven.

Yoongi had acted as if he didn't care when he was honestly just as nervous as Namjoon, his tail flickering behind him hesitantly.

And Hoseok, he couldn't be more excited as he listened to Sejin intently.

\---------------------

Sejin had dropped off the two betas and the alpha in Hitman Bangs office where the others were, as he went to go look for the omega who was being shown around by the receptionist. The others all couldn't help, but fidget nervously.

\----------------------

When Sejin came back, he was covered in the sweet smell of chocolate covered strawberries and a homey vanilla smell. Which was odd due to the fact that beta smells are never _that_ sweet.

"Boys this is Jungkook! Jungkook this is- where did he go?" Sejin looked around and immediately found the small boy hiding behind his back. 

"Don't be shy!" Sejin exclaimed as he pulled the boy in front of him and directly in front of Namjoon.

The boy looked like a literal angel. Namjoon didn't know if he was imagining it, but the boy had a bright halo on his head. 

So Namjoon reached his hands to see if it was real. 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin reached out to touch the 'halo' that sat peacefully on the omega's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably really short and i'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy!  
And shout outs the people who commented and left kudos.

_Namjoon reached his hand out to see if it was real._

\-----------------------

Apparentley that was a bad idea.

Jungkook was a genuinly shy and inverted hybrid who tended to keep his distance from prey- or well anyone and everyone. He wasn't exactly used to skinship, some could even say that he's touch starved. 

So when Namjoon had reached out to touch his so called 'halo' he didn't exactly react well.

Jungkook flinch when he realized the hand was coming out to touch him and he pressed his long ears against his head.

He jumped back whenever the hand actual touched him.

He immediately apologized to both Namjoon and Sejin, who he had bumped into whenever he jumped back.

"It's fine Jungkook, really. It's my bad for aproaching you like that." Namjoon chuckled.

The young omega blushed profoundly as he waved his hands and stuttered out in disagreement.

_Cute._

\------------------------

Jin didn't know why, but he felt extremely protective of the omega.

He would've blamed it on his instincts, but it was more than that. Jin could just tell there was more then meets the eye.

He knew the look of fear when Namjoon had reached out to touch his hair wasn't due to anxiety, there was more to it.

But the omega wasn't to blame, it was obvious that the omega didn't have a great past.

Jin personally blamed Namjoon and was about two seconds away from hitting Namjoon across the head. He should've at least introduced himself or approached the omega in a more calming or approachable way. 

Though he doesn't exactly blame Namjoon for the way he reacted.

_He's so cute._

\--------------------------

Yoongi didn't exactly know how he felt about the whole ordeal.

On the bright side, having an omega in the pack wouldn't ruin their dynamics. It would make them more complicated, sure, but it wouldn't cause as much conflict in Yoongi's opinion.

The omega didn't seem all bad either.

He was actually kind of cute in Yoongi's opinion.

But it'd be another person to open up to so Yoongi decided he would just keep his distance.

_It was better that way._

_\--------------------------_

Hoseok was ecstatic.

He had never actually met an omega or a bunny hybrid until now.

Especially not one as adorable as the one standing in front of him.

He did however wonder what the omega had actually gone through in the past to have been so scared of Namjoon.

But he could always question that later, he had to get the omega to actually talk to them first.

_Other than that Hoseok couldn't be more excited._

\--------------------------

Namjoon didn't honestly know how to feel about the whole situation.

At first, he was a bit anxious annd annoyed over the whole situation.

He honestly didn't get why they needed another member until now.

The band was equally balenced, sure, but that was the issue. They didn't do it for the media or the public either.

They did it due to the fact that even if peditory mind sets were gone now in days, everyone still has their instincts.

And having three alphas in one dorm with no omega is never a good idea.

While Namjoon knew why they had to do it, he couldn't help but feel bad for the omega. He seemed as if he had gone through a lot in the short years he's lived his life and now he was going to be used as a support system for their group.

Namjoon decided that he would talk Sejin later about the whole ordeal.

_The omega seemed nice though._

\---------------------------

Jimin honestly liked the omega.

He was shy in a cute way, but calm and quiet when it came down to it.

He had a cute stutter when he was nervous and the most adorable shy smile Jimin had ever seen.

Jimin couldn't help but wonder what an actual smile from Jungkook would look like.

He was glad that it turned out well and he couldn't wait to get to know Jungkook, becasue he... _was cute._

_\----------------------------_

Taehyung liked the omega.

The omega was just a bit too shy for Taehyungs liking though.

So Taehyung decided that he would be the one to bring the omega out of his shell, because...

_Everyone deserves a chance._

_\----------------------------_

Jungkook didn't know how to feel.

He was incredibly excited that he got accepted into bighit, and sure it was a small company, but it couldn't have felt more right.

But he was a bit confused with the leader of the group he might be joining.

When he reached his hand over Jungkook's head, Jungkook had flinched back.

The omega was afraid that he was either going to, one, hit him or, two, take his flower crown.

While the second one wasn't as bad as the first one, he couldn't help but worry that it angered the alpha.

Alphas were scary in Jungkook's opinion, but they all seemed nice.

Maybe this wouldn't turn out as bad as he thought it would.

Maybe this would turn out well.

_But who knows, he says that every time._

\-----------------------------

"So it's been decided, Jungkook will join you all in your journey to success. Welcome to BTS Jungkook!" Sejin had said brightly as he smiled at the young boys.

The six members that were already in BTS cheered. 

They had come to terms that getting a new member wasn't a bad thing, it was a great thing and they couldn't wait to spend more time with Jungkook.

They were glad to have Jungkook join them, and they couldn't wait for what the future held for them. 

<strike>The boy</strike> Jungkook smiled brightly at the six others and it felt as if their world was complete.

Seokjin was the one that did it this time.

_Seokjin reached out to touch the 'halo' that sat on the omega's head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably really bad and cringy, but whatever.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what you think.
> 
> So my biology teacher wrote this lame riddle on the board that we have to answer:  
What animal is the best at baseball?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And at this time, Yoongi reached out to touch the omega's halo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I want to make Yoongi soft first, bc why not. everyone deserves a chance to be soft and I feel like every fic makes him soft last. But oh well, what can we do about it?  
Let's get on with the chapter! I hope you like it!

_Seokjin reached out to touch the 'halo' that sat on the omega's head. _

\--------------------------

_**A month after**_

It wasn't that Yoongi didn't like the omega, he was just bad with people.

He tended to scare them off, and being a preditor and an alpha, it was easier to do so.

So he never grew up with friends.

He had only really started getting friends when he came to bighit. And even then it took quite some time to actually accept the fact that they were befriending him. It was hard to accept that when all people did to him in the past was avoid him.

Speaking of avoiding, the omega seemed to be avoid him.

Well not just him, everyone.

The only difference was that everyone seemed to try talking to the omega or spending time with the omega, while Yoongi didn't.

He did the exact opposite in fact, but you couldn't really blame him.

The omega seemed scared, really scared.

He was anxious and shy, extremely shy, but extremely hard working at the same time.

He tended to practice harder than everyone else, arriving and leaving their dorm after and before everyone else.

He also always made sure to shower after everyone at night and that would usually end up being around two or three am. (And while this was all going on, you could hear Yoongi denying the fact that he had cut his showers by a lot to the other members. The other members seemed to love teasing him about it.)

Everyone seemed to notice the small habbits the omega had, but it was the big one that seemed to worry Yoongi the most.

Yoongi often wondered if the others had been able to see the big habbit that the omega had.

He hoped they had, because he had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to help the omega.

But the habbit the omega had, had to stop. It was about the second week since Jungkook arrived that he noticed.

\----------------------------

** _Two weeks ago_ **

_Yoongi did not look after the bts's maknae from afar._

_He 'did not'._

_Which is what he'd say to anyone who asked._

_He did not admire the omega from afar._

_He 'did not'._

_Which is what he'd say to anyone that caught him looking in the omega's direction._

_And he definitely did 'NOT' want to touch the omega's fluffy hair and bunny ears._

_"Psshhhhhhh, Never." He'd always say as he waved the subject away._

_While he waved off anything and everything concerning the omega, he still looked out for the bunny._

_In fact, by now he probably knew every facial expressions the omega had._

_From the nose scrunch that he does when he's disgusted or the way he covers his mouth and smiles to stop giggling. (Yoongi couldn't help but envy Hoseok and Tae for making the omega laugh so easily.)_

_Yoongi at some point tried to stop looking at the omega, because he thought it was creepy to spy on the omega from afar._

_Lesson learned from that experience: Yoongi couldn't do it._

_Other then the cute habits the omega had, Yoongi had started to pick up on something different._

_Something that wasn't cute, but harmful._

_It was monday morning, the time was 4:58._

_Yoongi didn't know why he was suddenly awake. _

_They had gotten back to the dorm around 1:30, well all except for Jungkook. ("I'm just gonna get this one step down, then i'll go back." Jungkook had said. "It's late Jungko-" Seokjin had started then looked at Jungkook who was puppy eyeing his hyungs. "Please~" His hyungs sighed. "Fine")_

_Then he realized why he was suddenly awake, Junkook had just gotten to the dorm._

_The alpha couldn't help, but be pissed._

_Regardless of how he felt, he didn't move to confront the omega._

_He didn't know how._

** _7:00 (Still monday)_ **

_"Jungkook, come eat breakfest with us!" Taehyung had cheered wrapping his arm around the omega's shoulder._

_"No thank you, I grabbed some cerial when you were all getting ready" Jungkook had replied as he laughed nervousley and pulled himself out of Taehyungs embrace._

_'Lier' Yoongi thought._

_He knew for a fact that Jungkook was sleeping at that time._

_At lunch Yoongi watched how much the omega ate, it wasn't much, and dinner he ate even less._

_This cycle happened through two weeks and Yoongi had no idea what to do to help._

_\-------------------------_

When practice had ended early that day, everyone went on their seperate ways.

Jin went to the super market.

Yoongi went to a free studio to work on some songs.

Hoseok went with Jin.

Namjoon went to go discuss things with Sejin.

Jimin went with Namjoon.

Taehyung went with Namjoon and Jimin.

And Jungkook went to get some more water to practice _more_ dancing.

On his way back to the practice studio he walked past the recording studio Yoongi was in.

He smiled shyly at the alpha as he walked by and made eye contact.

At that moment Yoongi knew he need to do something.

He hesitated before calling out to Jungkook, "Hey Jungkook?"

Jungkook's steps came to a halt as he came back to the studio door and anxiously answered, "Y-yes Sunbaen-nim?"

The stutter was cute in Yoongi's opinion, but _Sunbaenim._

Ouch!

That hurt.

"Oh umm... you don't have to be so formal. You can call me hyung if you want. But only if you want!" Yoongi said anxiously, which made Yoongi feel so out of character. If he could take back the words he had just said, he would.

That was cringy.

Jungkook giggled at his hyungs nervous rant, "Okay... hyung. Is there anything you needed?"

"I um, wanted to ask if you wanted to go eat lamb skewer with me tomorrow. It would be a shame to go alone since everyone is busy and i've been meaning to talk to you. I'm sorry that I've been kind of avoiding you. I didn't know how to approach you." Yoongi said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

For the most part, it was true.

He had wanted to approach the omega, but he didn't know how to.

"I'd love to. And it'e okay, because I wasn't making it any easier. I was also avoiding you." The omega shyly replied as he played with the sleeve of his sweatshirt nervously, which made Yoongi chuckle.

\------------------------

It was about lunch time when they went out to eat.

They had decided to just get it to go and eat it at the dorm. (A/N: Does that even work that way? I know absolutely nothing about lamb skewer or Korean food.)

"What was it that you wanted to talk abou Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook had asked after a few minutes of silence.

Oh, that.

'Right, I have to do that.' Yoongi thought and mentally sighed.

'Well, here goes nothing.'

"I actually wanted to talk about how you get to the dorm really late and your appetite lately." Yoongi had said, causing Jungkook to freeze up.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to talk to, but you can always talk to me. I won't judge" Yoongi finished as his tail curled around his mid-section.

"All I'm asking is if you can at least try to take better care of yourself, not for me, but for your own benefit. Please? Can you do that for me?" Yoongi asked as he turned to the omega who had put his silviware down.

Yoongi grabbed the omega's hands gently and looked the omega in the eyes that had started to water.

"I- t-thank you Yoongi hyung. Thank y-you for actu-ally caring" The omega had said before wrapping Yoongi in a tight hug and sobbing into his shoulder.

The alpha was shocked for a couple of seconds before he wrapped his arms around the omega.

The omega kept mumbling strings of 'thank you' and 'i'll try' over and over again.

The alpha smiled sofly 'aish this kid is making me soft'.

_And at this time, Yoongi reached his had out to touch the omega's halo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this was cringy. If not I hope you liked it! If so, i'm sorry, i'll work harder to improve. *sobs*  
No, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment what you think and have a great day!  
Oh! Who should I do next?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day ended when the alpha and the beta rested one hand each on the omega's halo as they were lulled to sleep by the soft TV sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m sorry if this chapter has grammar issues, I had to write it on my phone. Which is so depressing! 😫  
It was probably the hardest thing I’ve ever done. Never again! Other then that I hope you enjoy!  
Oh! One more thing, I'm sorry about not posting as frequently. Me and my family went on a vacation and my mom didn't let me bring my computer. Again, I'm sorry T~T and please enjoy!

_And at this time, Yoongi reaches out to touch the omega’s halo._

_—————————---_

At this time Yoongi would now admit that he did want to touch the omega's fluffy hair and ears.

They were incredibly soft.

\-------------------

Over the weeks, Yoongi and Jungkook's relationship seemed to grow. (A/N: Listen people *dramatic cough noise* not that type of relationship. Jungkook is like 13.)

They spent more time together and seemed to open up to each other.

Jungkook was a bit more comfortable with the group too.

And Yoongi spoke out more, so it wasn't a bad development. It was actually a great one! And the others couldn't help but think so too- well almost.

Taehyung and Jimin were a bit pouty over the fact that the omega was closer to Yoongi then them.

One more then the other *cough* Tae *cough*.

But they did still see it as a good change, the omega didn't seem as scared of them either.

The fact that Jungkook spent time with Yoongi didn't even bother them, they were just a bit envious.

Pshhhh... who are we kidding? They were jealous of the fact that Yoongi got to spend more time with Jungkook and they did.

J

E

A

L

O

U

S

(A/N: A LITTLE JEALOUSYYYYYYYY~~~~~~ Okay I'll stop now ^-^)

But it wasn't exactly the omega's fault either though.

They just never went up to Jungkook.

It wasn't that either of them were scared or anything.

Who are we kidding? They were terrified! What if the omega didn't like them?

What if the omega secretly hated them?!?!

Maybe that's why the omega never talks a lot around them!

And while they had these thoughts they still decided to go for it, because it's better to try and fail then to not try at all. 

And while both sometimes thought alike a lot, their thought process didn't exactly work 'together'.

That's why when they thought of ideas on how, where, and when to ask the omega to spend some time together, it didn't exactly line up.

\--------------------

_Jimin believed himself to be a very rational person._

_He didn't exactly over exaggerate, but he wasn't a boring and strict person either._

_He was on the border line of what people called 'normal' but as the saying goes, no ones 'normal'._

_He believed himself to be pretty calm, compared to Tae at least._

_He did have his moments of mischief with Tae at times when they planned pranks and stuff, but he was a genially kind and calm person._

_And as he said, he believed he was a very rational person._

_So of course naturally he thought he would ask Jungkook to hang out with the two of them._

_'I mean obviously Tae wouldn't do it so why not?' He tho(t)ught._

\--------------------

It was the end of vocal lessons when Jimin had asked.

They were going to have a free day on Friday and he knew the omega didn't have any plans, so that's when he though would be the perfect time to spend time with Jungkook.

And while he did want to spend time with the omega alone, Tae was his partner, he couldn't just abandon him.

So why not hang out? Just the three of them.

As the youngest three they should get along the best anyways.

Who knows maybe the classic duo can change into the classic trio?

Either way, Jimin wasn't complaining.

Jin and Tae had walked out of the studio with the alpha talking loud and cheerily which left Jungkook and Jimin alone.

"Hey kookie!" Jimin had called.

"Yes, Jimin hyung?"

"You're not doing anything on Friday right?" The beta had asked looking at the omega.

"I don't think so, why hyung?" The omega had asked looking at Jimin with his large doe eyes.

The beta cried internally, the following thoughts filling his mind, 'He's so pure! He even calls me hyung!'

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Jungkook had said snapping Jimin out of his trance. 'Why can't Tae call me hyung' T~T

"Oh! Sorry I spaced out a little! Anyways, would you like to go to the arcade with me and Tae on Friday?" The beta asked giving his brightest smile which always hypnotized people into saying yes.

"Sure Hyung!" The omega exclaimed as he smiled brightly at the beta and skipped out of the studio.

Jimin smiled softly at the omega['s retreating figure and pumped his arm in the air.

'Wait till Tae hears what I did!'

\------------------

_Tae believed he was a brave person._

_He also believed that he was a very likable person. (A/N: Ofc you are! T~T)_

_So with both combinations there was no way the omega would hate him. 'I hope'_

_The omega seemed nice too, so maybe he didn't actually hate them._

_Maybe he was scared of the two of them and that's why he didn't approach them much._

_Regardless of which was true, Tae decided he would ask the omega to spend time with him and Jiminie so that the omega could open up to them too!_

_'Suck it Yoongi.' Tae thought._

\-------------------

It was on a the Thursday before their day off after dance practice when Tae asked.

He had sat beside the omega as Jungkook packed his things up.

"Kookie!" The alpha had exclaimed which made the omega jump.

"Yes Taehyung hyung?" The omega asked looking at the alpha.

The alpha frowned slightly, 'Taehyung hyung' that sounded far too formal when Jungkook had said it.

"You can call me Tae, Kookie! Taehyung hyung makes me sound oldddddddd~" Tae dragged out making the omega giggle.

"Okay Tae... hyung." The alpha pouted, but left it at that. It was still progress.

"Oh! Tomorrow, would you like to watch a movie with me and Jiminie?" The tiger hybrid asked loudly as his tail swished excitedly, which made the bunny's ears twitch in response.

The bunny cocked his head in confusion.

"Um... sure Tae hyung, but-" Jungkook was cut of by a loud yell from outside of the practice room.

"TAEHYUNG IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Jimin yelled from out side.

This made Taehyung alarmed as he jumped up.

"That's great kookie! I can't wait to hang out tomorrow! Bye!"

The tiger had exclaimed as he grabbed his bag and dashed after Jimin.

Jungkook was left utterly confused.

"I don't get it?"

\-----------------

Jimin and Tae were in the living room when Jungkook came to ask them about the plans that didn't seem to line up.

"Jimin hyung? Tae hyung?" Jungkook asked.

Which lead to both of the boys answering immediately, tripping over each others words, to which Jungkook softly laughed at.

"What are we doing tomorrow? I'm sorry to bother you with such a silly question, but Jimin hyung asked me to go to the arcade with you guys tomorrow. And then Tae hyung asked me to go to the movies with you guys tomorrow. Sorry, I was a bit confused." The omega said laughing sheepishly.

The beta and the alpha looked at each other in confusion.

And then they started arguing over each other.

"What do you mean you asked Jungkook to the movies?!?!"

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't think you would ask anytime soon!"

"But I told you I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Did too!"

"No you didn't!"

"Did too- did not."

Jimin sighed in exasperation and rubbed his forehead.

"I was going to tell you, but I forgot."

"It's okay, I forgot to tell you too"

Tae and Jimin then proceeded to laugh which made Jungkook laugh too.

_'That was cute to watch'_

"Hey I have an idea!" The omega said as he smiled brightly.

"We're all ears!" Tae responded.

"Why don't we just stay at the dorm while watching movies and playing games?" The omega asked.

It was a compromise of sorts.

"That's an amazing idea kook!" Jimin exclaimed.

\----------------

The compromise had been put to use and they spent the whole day cuddling on the couch as they watched movies and played on the Wii.

The conversation the beta and the alpha wanted to have went a little like this:

_"Hey Jungkook?" Jimin had started catching the omega's attention._

_"Yes Jimin hyung?" The omega had replied dragging his eyes up to the beta's._

_"How come you never come and talk to us? It almost seems as if you're scared of us."_

_"Do you hate us?!?!" Tae cut in worriedly from the omega's other side._

_"No! No! I don't hate either of you! I just didn't know how to approach the two of you. It's really intimidating how close you two are. And I didn't want to bother the two of you." Jungkook explained rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed up._

_Jimin squealed at the omega's cuteness and Tae smiled and rapped his tail around the bunny's waist._

_"You're so adorable! Bother us all you want!"_

And that's how the beta, alpha, and omega's conversation ended up.

The rest of the day was just cuddles, games, movies, and obsessive snacking that Jin would yell at them about later.

The day ended when the alpha and the beta rested one hand each on the omega's halo as they were lulled to sleep by the soft TV sounds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter good? Who should I do next? Any suggestions? I hope you liked it! Please comment what you think and have a great day! Shout out to @Sheina for giving me an idea on the chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies!!! I'm back and stronger than ever (I think). I just want to apologize for all that you guys have had to wait so long. I honestly don’t have any excuses and I won’t make any, because you guys, gals, people deserve the truth and my honest truth is that I forgot about this fic for the first few months. Whenever I remembered I kept procrastinating, but now I’m going to try and be more consistent. I won't promise, because I know how I am, but I will try for you all. Without further ado here’s the chapter. (Btw I think I might change chapter names to just chapter one and stuff bc I am unoriginal c: Pls tell me what you think. This might be a short chapter.)

Jin sighed as he walked through the dorm door, dead tired. He wanted to sleep so bad, because his individual vocal practice was a pain and he _ never _wanted to go through that again, unfortunately he didn have that kind of luck.

He walked past their small kitchen and entered the living room only to smile at the adorable sight that was laid out in front of him.

His three maknaes curled up on the couch sleeping.

His eyes watered as though he was watching one of the cute cat videos that made people want to curl up and die, because god dammit nothing should be allowed to be that cute.

Jin went over to the small coat closet they had in the hall and grabbed a blanket that was on the top of it, because god forbid he’d actually attempt to move all three of them.

He gently laid out the blanket he had gotten from the closet on top of the three and smiled, Jungkook was finally opening up to all of them.

~~~~~

Jin groaned as he heard his phone’s alarm go off, It was time to make breakfast. He looked over to Yoongi’s bed only to see the alpha still asleep and sighed in relief.

At least he wouldn’t be murdered today.

Jin shut off the alarm and got out of bed, brushed his teeth, and took a quick shower only to head to the kitchen.

He pulled out all the ingredients and supplies only to drop the pan and flinch, he stayed quiet for a moment to see if he woke anyone up only to hear silence.

Jin sighed and picked up the pan.

“Jinnie hyung?” Jungkook asked sleepily as he dragged his feet into the kitchen and rubbed at his eyes groggily. 

Jin dropped the pan again startled. He didn’t know whether to clutch his heart or to coo at how adorable the omega was.

“Kookie you scared me.” Jin called teasingly as the omega blushed and looked down.

“Sorry hyung,” Jungkook called back shyly to which Jin smiled.

“It;s okay, I should be apologizing. I woke you up didn’t I?” The beta asked.

“Er- It’s okay, do you want any help?” The smaller boy asked shyly.

“Sure Koo.” Jin replied.

_ ‘Why have the others spent more time with Kookie then I have,’ _Jin pouted at thought as Jungkook shuffled over to him shyly.

~~~~~

Jin smiled as Kookie laughed at one of his dumb jokes, _ ‘and you said they weren’t funny Yoongi,’ _Jin thought.

Jungkook had loosened up a bit and he wasn’t quite as tense as when he first came in to say his hello. Jin had actually gotten to learn a couple things about the omega that he didn’t know before.

He learnt that the omega’s birthday was in September, which was coming up soon. He learned that his favorite shade (color) was blakc, but he really loved light colors too. He learnt that he had a really big sweet tooth, which was why Jin was currently putting apart a small mix for chocolate chip pancakes, just for Jungkook.

“And what about your family? They must be really proud of you!” Jin exclaimed only to frown as he saw the omega’s mood drop drastically.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it you must be really homesick!” Jin rushed as Jungkook rubbed his nose quickly.

“I’m not…” was mumbled out quietly.

“Not what?” Jin asked as he looked at the younger confused.

“I’m- um... not homesick. Me and my- um… parents don’t really get along.” replied quietly as he poured the batter in the pan.

“Really? Why not- I’m sorry that’s just me being nosey- you don’t have to respond if your uncomfortable.” Jin stuttered.

“It’s… okay,” Jungkook took a deep breath before continuing, “They didn’t want me to be born an omega, so- um… they don’t really like having me around. This is my one chance to show them that I can be something other than a housewife. This is my dream and I ca-can’t let them take this away from me.” Jungkook smiled as he teared up.

“I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have dumped that on you.” Jungkook said as he rubbed his tears away. He choked out a surprised gasp as Jin took him into his arms.

“Thank you for trusting me with this Jungkook. You're so brave and you deserve to follow your dreams. Even if you didn’t have the best family, well now you have us to be your family.” Jin smiled as he squeezed the omega tight to his chest.

Jungkook smiled and hugged back.

_ ‘Family, I have a family now.’ _Jungkook thought as he hugged the beta back.

“The pancake is burning hyung.”

“I know Jungkookie, I know.” Jin sighed.

_ He squeezed the omega one last time and patted the omega’s halo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook: *Thinking* Why do all my hyungs keep touching my hair?
> 
> Jungkook’s halo is just a metaphor for like his aura, his hyungs think that Jungkook is such a pure angelic person such as why I am referring that they are touching his halo. Jungkook isn’t an actually angel in this fic, I promise. <3
> 
> He is actually really confused on why they keep touch his hair, lol.
> 
> But I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for disappearing for almost a year and I will try to be better. (No promises tho)
> 
> Have a great day!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beta pat the omegas halo before helping him up to continue practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies!!! I wanted to make up my absence by giving you another chapter and I also just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has been reading this story. (I love you guys so much!) I also wanted to say to everyone please stay safe, this isn’t fake and people are actually dying. So please wear your mask, sanitize everything, wash your hands, and try to avoid going outside as much as possible. I’m not a political person and I could care less about politics, so all I’m going to say is that this disease isn’t political. It’s actually killing millions and plenty of people have lost their jobs, their houses, and their family so please don’t joke around about this. Also please don’t attack me in my comment section about this topic, you will be reported immediately.

~~~~~

Hoseok woke up in confusion as he smelt something burnt in their small dorm. The beta quickly rushed out of bed half dressed in panic to see where the smell was coming from.

His nose led him to the kitchen, but thankfully there was no fire. Just a giggling Jungkook and a smiling Seokjin as the oldest threw out what Hoseok could only identify as a burnt pancake.

“You guys scared me~” The younger beta whined, startling Jin and Jungkook.

“I thought there was a fire somewhere.” Hoseok pouted as the other two laughed.

“M’ sorry Seokie hyung.” Jungkook giggled out.

_ ‘Seokie hyung? He called me Seokie hyung!’  _ Hoseok thought he might actually cry.

Jin smirked as he looked at the younger beta which caused the youngest to look at the two in confusion.

“Is something wrong?” Jungkook asked quietly looking at the two.

Jin laughed, “Nothing’s wrong Kookie, your hyung is just tired.”

Jungkook smiled brightly and Hoseok noticed that the omega had been crying before and looked at his oldest hyung with concern. The elder beta just smiled softly and shook his head.

“Jinnie hyung? Do we still have coffee so that we can make Seokie hyung some?” The bunny hybrid asked, pulling his left ear down in thought.

Jin jumped at the sudden nickname and was starting to find himself in the same predicament as Hoseok.

The elder beta however reacted differently as he grabbed the smaller boy and squealed.

“You’re so cute Jungkookie!”

~~~~~

Breakfast went by quickly as all the others started to wake up and stack their plates with food.

Everyone was in a particular good mood, except for Yoongi and Taehyung. (Yoongi bc he was woken up and Taehyung bc it was his turn to wake up Yoongi).

“I talked with manager-nim about our schedules today and he said that we don’t have anything scheduled, but if we can practice on what we need to, that would be great.” Namjoon explained.

“I think I’m going to try working more on producing, Yoongi?” Namjoon asked as the took the last bite of his breakfast.

“I think I’ll come with.” The alpha mumbled as he cradled a cup of coffee.

“I’m going to practice vocals, Jin hyung? Could you help me please?” Jimin asked at the beta in question who just nodded back.

“Can I come too?” Taehyung asked eagerly.

“Sure, Kookie would you like to come with us?” Jimin asked, looking at the bunny who was picking at his plate.

Jungkook smiled shyly at the human and shook his head.

“Thank you hyungie, but I think I’m going to practice my dancing.” The omega responded cheerfully.

“It’s okay bunny.” Jimin responded.

“Hey kookie, do you mind if I come with you?” Hobi asked.

“Not at all hyungie!”

~~~~~

They all dispersed in different directions as they went to the different places in mind.

Hoseok smiled as he watched the bunny hybrid skip along looking as happy as ever.

_ ‘He’s so cute! Someone please end my misery!’  _ The beta thought miserably as he tried no to die at the adorable sight.

The human snapped out of his thoughts as they made it in front of their practice room door.

He followed behind the hybrid and started stretching.

“What do you want to start with hyungie?” Jungkook asked as he finished stretching.

~~~~~

The two practiced for hours and laughed together and just genuinely had a blast.

However near the end of their practice Jungkook started to get frustrated as he couldn’t get this one move down.

Hobo smiled gently as he walked over to the stumped omega.

“How about I help you?” The beta asked, smiling big.

“You would do that hyung?” Jungkook asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes which only made the beta smile wider.

“Of course I would Kookie!” Hobi exclaimed which made the younger smile just as wide. 

_ The beta pat the omegas halo before helping him up to continue practicing. _

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook: *thinking* Why do they keep doing that? Is there something wrong with my hair?
> 
> Poor baby, he’s so confused. Here’s another chapter! I hope you guys like it and have a super great day.
> 
> Question: What are you guys doing in quarantine? Is anyone in online school like me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably really cringy.  
I hope you like it anyways! Please comment what you think and any suggestions!  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
